A broadcast program play-out system stores contents data of broadcast programs in a video server in advance, and plays back and transmits the contents data toward transmitter or equipment in accordance with an instruction from an automation program control system (APC). In such on-air processing, conformation processes of the contents data are executed according to an on-air order before they are transmitted toward transmitter or equipment.
After the system transmits the contents data to the video server, contents files are often required to be partially replaced urgently. In general, broadcast contents data has a large size, and it takes much time to record the full data again. Hence, a need for transmitting only a difference to shorten a time until broadcasting has arisen. To this need, a solution to transmit difference contents data and to play them back as a playlist is available. However, the user is required to make troublesome processes since he or she has to save the difference contents data as independent files, and create a playlist. In addition, the contents data are to be saved in the form of a plurality of contents data and playlist. Also, since a change such as only a part of video or audio data cannot be coped with, even when only audio data is to be changed, video data of that part has to be replaced together.
When only ancillary data (ANC data) is to be replaced, a method of installing a dedicated replacement apparatus to cope with a change of only video, audio, or auxiliary data (for example, by installing a subtitle replacement server) is available. However, this results in high cost as the whole system.